Quitting
by CloieDark a.k.a. AlphaOmega
Summary: dis is muh first song fic, so i hope you dudes and dudets like it.


Title: Quitting

Song: One Step Closer by Linkin Park

By: Cloie Dark a.k.a. Alpha Omega

Disclaimer: I don' own the characters but I wrote de story.

// I CANNOT TAKE THIS ANYMORE

I'M SAYING EVERYTHING I'VE SAID BEFORE//

The dreams that never used to bother me are coming back a lot worse this time around. There's more blood on my hands from all the lives I've taken ever since I became Shinigami.

//ALL THESE WORDS THEY MAKE NO SENSE//

I guess the guys have started to notice, cuz Kat is always asking me how I feel, and how I'm doing.

//I FIND BLISS IN IGNORANCE//

I always just plaster on my goofy grin and ask him what the hell he was talking about.

//BUT YOU'LL FIND THAT OUT ANYWAY//

The smiles are fake and the laughs are forced anymore. I'm tired of living this facade. I just wish someone would make the curtain call cuz I want to quit acting. The guys already are starting to see my dark side.

//JUST LIKE BEFORE...//

I was standing on the sidewalk in front of a crumbling building with a fallen gate. I walked up the part of the fence that was still standing. My fingers started tracing the scorched plaque.

"Maxwell Church..." I whispered to the uncaring world. My arm dropped to my side as I trudged up to the fallen building. There are some body's laying around, I walk on ignoring them.

//EVERYTHING YOU SAY TO ME

TAKES ME ONE STEP CLOSER TO THE EDGE//

I stop in front of Sister Helen's body wishing with all my heart I could of saved her and Father Maxwell. I stumbled backwards falling onto my seat when Sister Helen's eyes snapped open. She sat up staring at me with blank, emotionaly dead eyes.

"You don't... belong... here. Leave....." she whispered in a horse voice as some blood ran down her chin. My eyes widened as she started crawling towards me. I scuttled back until my back ran into a fallen piece of the building.

//AND I'M ABOUT TO BREAK

I NEED A LITTLE ROOM TO BREATHE//

As she was crawling toward me she left a trail of blood. I wanted to beg for forgiveness, to scream that I was sorry for all the pain I caused, and lives I had destroyed; but I just couldn't get my voice to work.

"Leave this... place Shi... Shinigami." she chocked out as she grabbed my arm. I woke up screaming and drenched in a cold sweat. Quatre's voice came through the locked door of my room.

//CAUSE I'M ONE STEP CLOSER TO THE EDGE

AND I'M ABOUT TO BREAK//

"Duo!? Duo are you alright?" Quatre's voice sounded panicky.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." I was shocked by the dead tone in my voice.

"Duo will you please open the door?" Quarte asked. I didn't answer him, I just got up and walked to the bathroom that was connected to my room.

//I FIND THE ANSWERS AREN'T SO CLEAR

WISH I COULD FIND A WAY TO DISAPPEAR//

I hear the click of the door shut and then another one as I locked the door. I fumbled around for a bit looking for the light switch in the dark finally finding it and flick it on. While I was staring at my reflection in the mirror I heard someone pounding on my room door. 

"I bet the guys think I'm trying to kill myself again." I mutter to myself.

//ALL THESE THOUGHTS THEY MAKE NO SENSE

I FIND BLISS IN IGNORANCE//

Well I'm looking at my reflection, I notice that half of my face is covered by a shadow, and I have that on crazed gleam in my eye I've only seen in pictures of me when I get out of DeathScythe Hell. My head snaps to the right, my braid flying over my shoulder and hitting the mirror, as I hear my room door hit the floor with a loud thud.

//NOTHING SEEMS TO GO AWAY

OVER AND OVER AGAIN//

I ignore the yelling as I go back to looking at the mirror. I think I was getting sick of looking at my reflection, cause next thing I know my fist connected with it and the little glass shards rained down all over the bathroom floor. I looked at the wound left on my hand and started to laugh.

//SHUT UP WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU//

I think I've finally realized who I truly am... You were right Sister Helen, I no longer belong in a church under gods care. Cuz I'm Shinigami, The God of Death. Fitting name for one who brings death to the people that get to close. But for now you can call me Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie... for now.

~owari~


End file.
